


What is Meant to Be

by senseiPusan



Series: The Sun and Moon find themselves [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers vs X-men, Best Friends, Break Up, Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, F/M, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mutant Husbands, Mutants, Scott summers is a jerk, X Mansion, Xavier Institute, grovel, mention of Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: What do you do now? You have no way home. You're not supposed to be outside, let alone leave the city. What's a girl to do after being dumped by her non official former evil villain boyfriend?Fuck it. Let's be AWOL. You gonna call your best bro to come get you. So what if he's part of the X-Men. You're past the point of caring.OrWhat happens when Solana up and leaves Loki after their fight. So why not go stay with your best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead but sometimes something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it, and the soul can’t rest.**

**Then sometimes, just sometimes the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right.**

* * *

 

 

 

Leaving the tower in a rush, you just keep walking. Doesn’t matter to where but just to somewhere. Luckily you remembered to turn your phone off so that they can’t track you. After fifteen minutes, you understand that the only way you are going to get out of this town quickly is to phone a friend. You were desperately hoping it wouldn’t come to that. Walking towards the payphone you search the change pocket in your phone case for any spare change. Dialing the number you turn away from the street to prevent being recognized, while it rings three times before an answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey Lukas it’s Solana.” You nervously bit your lip not prepared to ask the looming question.

“Hey Solana this is surprising. What’s up?” The broad, lively Aussie accent instantly soothes you.

“I need a favor Lukas.” You regrettably sigh.

“Sure however possible.”

“Um…can you come get me?”

“…In Iowa?” There’s a pause followed by confusion from Lukas.

“No not Iowa. New York City.”

“New York City? What are you doing in New York City?”

“It’s a long story could you just come and get me? I wouldn’t ask this but you are the closet one and I need the leave the city straightaway.”

“Okay okay where are you?”

“Uh…West 47th street and 10th Avenue at Hell’s Kitchen Park.” Leaning to get a better view, you are able to read the street signs.

“Stay put, I’ll be there in 30.”

“Thank you. Please don’t say anything to the others they don’t know about it.”

“I won’t but you better explain later.”

“I will.”

“Good, I will be there shortly. Bye.”

“Bye.”

 

Nervously you hang up the phone before finding an isolated bench to sit on and count down the seconds until Lukas gets there. You have awkwardly stuffed Rufus into the top half of your shirt. So Rufus is now nestled on your shoulder and in between your boobs. It’s your fidgeting and nervousness that sparked the curiosity of the man a few benches over because he comes and sits down beside you.

“Are you okay miss?”                          

You jump at the question before looking at him. Surprisingly he is a chubby cutie in a business suit.

“Yes, why do you ask?” You rush the question out.

“Well a good-looking girl as yourself should be looking so distraught. The names Foggy, Foggy Nelson.”

To your surprise, he hands you a business card. The plain card only says _‘Law Offices of Nelson and Murdock; Avocados at Law’_ on the front, the back has the address and phone number.

“Oh, no I don’t need a lawyer.” You try to hand back the card but Foggy isn’t accepting it back.

“Then you want to talk about why you are so worried?”

“Uh…well I just broke up with my non-official boyfriend so now I’m waiting for my brother to come pick me up.”

“That is troubling. Would you like to talk about it?” Foggy’s voice is full of genuine concern.

“No not right now. I just wanna get out of the city.” You chuckle at his offer to talk about.

“I hope every gets better for you.”

“Me too, I- “

“Ana!”

You instantly turn to the left following Lukas’s voice. Lukas has brought Jean-Paul with him. It’s been awhile since you have seen either of them.  Lukas is still tan and built like a brick shithouse with his brown hair just barely reaching his green eyes. Jean-Paul has a beanie on to cover his Vulcan like ears and his jet black hair is shaggy to help with that. You stand up when they are a few feet away.

“Solana!” You cringe inside from the sound of Loki’s voice. Turning to the right you see Loki with Tony and Thor following behind.

“Foggy you should go.” You glance at Foggy who is still sitting on the bench.

“Yeah, good luck.” Foggy uncertainly says before darting off.

“Let’s go.” Grumbling you stare dead straight at Lukas tugging at his arm. But in his eyes, you can see the curiosity; he has to meet the other three guys walking this way.

“Hold on Ana let’s meet your other friends.”

“They’re the ones I’m trying to leave.” You mumble.

“Solana come back, we need to talk about this.” You can hear the strain in Loki’s voice.

“NO! Your input is not valid anymore, you don’t get to have a say! You wanted to break up, fine we are broken up!” Yelling you turn around and glare at Loki with tears starting to form again.

“Solana.” Tony sweetly says your name.

“NO!” Turning back around you instantly go and hug Jean-Paul, placing your arms around his neck. “I’m ready Jean-Paul.”

“Okay Ana.” Jean-Paul whispers with his light Canadian accent. Jean-Paul picks you up princess style before dashing away at superhuman speed. You are set down in front of another mutant; he is blue and has a tail. “Ana, Kurt. Kurt, Ana.”

“Hello.” Kurt says weakly with a strong German undertone to his voice.

“Hi.”

“Be back in a sec.” Jean-Paul zips away again.

 

“How dare you say her name. No one makes her cry.” Lukas is up in Loki’s face when Jean-Paul arrives.

“Lukas we’re ready.” Jean-Paul sighs seeing the potential fight beginning.

“You don’t know anything, you pathetic mortal.” Loki sneers seeing red.

“I know that anyone who makes her cry deserves to die.” Lukas responds getting ready to punch Loki in the face.

Jean-Paul decides it’s time to leave now before public property is destroyed. So, wrapping an arm around Lukas’s waist, Jean-Paul lifts him up an inch before speeding away.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jean-Paul? I was in the middle of arguing with that asshole.” Lukas points off into the direction they came from.

“Lukas we came for Ana; we have her now. There is no need to start a fight.”

“Ana why were you with the Avengers?” Lukas turns with his face slightly red.

“I uh-I was kidnapped by Hydra twice and the Avengers rescued me.” You flinch under Lukas’s stare.

“Ana.” Lukas’s voice goes cold.

“And I may have become romantically involved with Loki, but it’s over now so can we just go!” You scowl at Lukas trying to keep your composure.

“Let’s go, ready Kurt?” Sighing Lukas turns to Kurt.

“Yes.”

Kurt grabs ahold of yours and Jean-Paul’s hands while wrapping his tail around Lukas’s leg. Like a puff of air in your face, blue smoke is the last thing you see. As the smoke clears you can see the X Mansion. Kurt has landed everyone in the driveway, right in front of the mansion. Jean-Paul makes sure that Kurt doesn’t fall from weakness while Lukas drags you by the hand inside. Lukas is moving so quickly that when he suddenly stops you bump into him. Peaking around him after rubbing your nose.  You are staring at a man roughly the same age as you wearing red sunglasses and disappointed look.

“Is there a problem Scott?”

“You took Jean-Paul and Kurt to bring a non-mutant to the mansion.”

“She’s family.”

“That’s no excuse.”

“No excuse? Scott I’m not going to just leave her stranded. Just because you fear humans, doesn’t mean everyone does.” Lukas pushes you back a little as he steps into Scott’s face.

“The X mansion is only for the runaways and mutants who need help stabilizing their powers. You know the rules, there are no exceptions.” Scott takes a step forward ready to fight Lukas, right here right now in the foyer.

“Scott it is all right. Lukas has already talked to me about the situation. Solana is welcome to stay here.” A bald middle aged man in a suit in an electric wheelchair appears. Scott looks irritated while Lukas gives a smug look.

 

_Looks like a sibling rivalry._

_Don’t blame them; Scott has a sense of duty to protect the children here. He dislikes visitors._

 

Your eyes widen in horror realizing where the voice is coming from. Immediately you duck behind Jean-Paul and hold tightly onto his shirt for he was the nearest person.

 

_No please stay out of my mind…I can’t deal with another person who has telepathy right now._

 

“My apologies. Lukas go and get Solana settled. Solana, I am Professor Charles Xavier; welcome to the Xavier’s School for gifted youngsters.”

“T-thank you for letting me stay.” You say meekly before Lukas leads you away.

You can tell that Lukas is leading you away from the main part of the house to the dormitories by the way that the feel of the hall changes. The hallway looks newer and somewhere along the way the doors seem to be spaced closer together. You vaguely remember passing some stairs which probably lead to another floor with bedrooms.

“This is my room you will be staying with me. The bathroom/showers are separated by genders, I will show you what door in the hall to use.” Lukas just gives a look with his flat tone as he opens the door.

“Okay.”

You cautiously go and sit on the bed, his queen sized bed that has a VeggieTales bed set. You can’t believe he actually uses that Christmas gift you got him. Lukas’s room about average size of a studio apartment. In one corner he has a small desk that is littered with tootsie rolls; the microwave is sitting on the desk and a mini fridge under the desk. One wall has a book shelf made to wrap around the TV. He hasn’t done laundry yet because the dirty clothes hamper is full and is sitting outside the open closet.

“Solana have you been taking your meds?”  Ever since leaving the Avengers tower you have been unconsciously scratching the inside of your arm and twitching whenever there is a loud noise. Lukas has noticed and he _knows_ what is going on.

“Seriously? Do I look like I have?” You look at him like he is stupid. Surprised that he even asked that question out loud.

“Why not? Where are they?”

“Back in Iowa.”

“What?”

“Well I was taken by hydra then on house arrest with the Avengers. So no I haven’t had any.” Scoffing with sarcasm.

“How long?”

“About… seven days?” You count the days out on your fingers.

“Where are they in your apartment?”

“Top drawer bedside table.”

“Don’t move!” Lukas is out the door.

Ten minutes later Lukas returns with a zip lock baggie full of your medications and an armful of clothes. Which he tosses the clothes into the corner.

“How did you-”

“Take ’em hopefully it hasn’t been too long.” Lukas cuts her off by hand her the bag before sitting down beside her. Hesitantly you accept the bag and search for the right ones. “…You didn’t tell anyone did you.” Lukas whispers it as a statement more than a question. Since he knows what the answer is.

“No.” Muttering you look at the floor.

Lukas puts an arm around you pulling you closer. “It’ll be ok Ana.”

From Lukas’s soft reassuring voice, you began to cry into his shirt. Sadly, Lukas is the only other person besides your sister that truly knows you. Actually Lukas is the only other person you talk to about how you really feel. Ultimately your life has become a shit show.


	3. Chapter 3

Giving you space Lukas lets you spend the rest of the day wallowing in the bed wearing some barrowed pajamas. But late in the evening Lukas returns with food, ready to talk whether you like it or not.

“So what happened Ana? It’s been awhile since I have seen you like this.” Lukas lies down next to you.

“These past few weeks have been ridiculous….I became or was romantically involved with Loki. We got into an argument earlier which lead to the current situation. This makes me hurt all over.” You turn and face the wall.

“What was the argument about?” Lukas rubs your back coaxing the answer out of you.

“…It was the same thing you and Lana fought about.” You mumble under your breath.

Lukas pauses thinking about all of the fights he and have had. “Safety? The fight was about keeping you safe?”

“I thought we were doing ok with this new relationship but he blindsided me. Saying when I return to Iowa we need to break up; cease all communication maybe even remove my memories of us. All to keep me safe…I-after he said that I refused. Well then it sort of escalated and I reacted badly…well I ran and called you.”

“Oh Ana.”

“Not like we were official or anything.” You grimace. “These feeling need to go away, I wish it never happened.”                                                                                                                                                           

“It hurts because you have never put yourself out there before. This type of love is different.”

“I don’t like it.”

“It will get better; here I brought you some food.” Sitting up Lukas hands you a box of pizza before sliding off the bed. “What movie you want to watch?”

“What do you have?” You open the box to find a stuffed crust pepperoni pizza.

“I got Lion King, Space Jam, and the Harry Potter series, Blues Brothers and Barbie and the Nutcracker.”

“Barbie and the Nutcracker? You have Barbie and the Nutcracker?” You give him a suspicious look.

“Lana left it.”

“Sure she did, well I pick Space Jam.”

“Good choice.” Lukas smiles popping the movie in.

~

 

“Ana if you don’t take a shower and get dressed now. I will have Kurt teleport you into the shower and I will give you one.” Lukas is hovering over the bed. He had pulled the blankets away.

“I don’t want to leave this bed!”

“Ana! It’s almost noon, I let you sleep in today because you only got here yesterday. But I will not have you moping around.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” You glare at Lukas.

“Oh I would, so what’s it gonna be?”

Challenging him you cover back up with the blanket. Smiling you hear him walk out the door.

“Sorry about this” Kurt sighs.

Before you can question why you can hear Kurt’s voice. The next thing you know you have gone from hiding comfortably under a blanket to a cold tile floor with water pouring down.

“You ass.”

“I told you what would happen.” Lukas is laughing.

“Not funny.”

“Hey I warned you. Now take a shower the waters running. I will be out here with clean clothes and a towel.” Lukas smiles before closing the curtain.

“You know I really hate you sometimes.” You start to peel off the soggy pajamas.

“I know you mean love.”

“No I mean hate.” You say flinging the clothes at Lukas over the curtain.

“Well too bad you’re stuck with me forever.”

“So is Kurt like a minion of yours or what?” You begin to question Kurt’s devotion to Lukas.

“Nah he’s just a friend. He’s had a rough life.”

“Uh huh what about Scott then?”

“He’s just a stick in the mud.”

“Who hates rule breakers.”

“Ya well most of the people here are rule breakers, so someone has to be the dick. Besides if the Professor knows what you are doing, you’ll be fine.”

“Hand me a towel.” Turning off the water Lukas shoves a towel past the curtain. After a quick dry, you pull the curtain back far enough to see Lukas facing the opposite way. “Hey Aussie! Where’s my clothes?” Lukas jumps slightly causing you to laugh.

“Just get dressed.” Hands you the clothes with a scowl on his face.

Disappearing back behind the curtain you put on the clothes that Lukas has so eloquently picked out. Which is a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt.

“You have a brush or do I need to go find Jean-Paul for one?” Asking you step out from the shower.

Lukas pulls a comb out from his back pocket. Taking it you walk over to the mirror and slowly brush the tangles out.

“Give me that.” Lukas takes the brush back and begins to brush your hair the proper way. “Your hair is getting long.”

“Ya….I’ve been thinking of getting it cut.”

“You have a hair tie?”

“Yup.” Lukas tilts your head back as he begins to French braid your hair.

“Well well, I thought I would find you two in here.” Jean-Paul smiles leaning against the wall.

“And why would you say that?” Lukas smirks.

“Cause Kurt just changed his clothes.”

“You can blame him.” You point at Lukas.

Jean-Paul speaks after watching for a few minutes. “If I didn’t know any better I would say that you two are romantically involved. But I do know better, you two are super close.”

“Well we are close.” Lukas confirms.

“Yeah well I’m like his side hoe.” Lukas gives a sharp tug to your hair forcing you to look at him. “What?”

“Side hoe?”

“Yes?” You respond as a question.

“Give me the hair tie.” Lukas sighs finishing with your hair.

“Well when you two are done fussing. Remy is making lunch and wants to know if you two are coming.” Jean-Paul is laughing his ass off.

“We will be down.” Lukas gathers everything up.

“What’s he making?” You are now intrigued on what lunch is.

“Crawfish etouffee and muffuletta.” Jean-Paul says with a smile.

“So he’s showing off because there is someone new in the house that he can try to woo.”

“You know it.”

“Woo?” You are confused.

“Remy likes to try and woo every new person that moves into the mansion.” Lukas explains walking to the door.

“So he’s a flirt.”

“Yup.” Lukas nods.

You follow Jean-Paul downstairs while Lukas goes to dump the wet clothes in the hamper. “So how many kids are still here for the summer?”

“Currently we have 413 students but only 98 went home for the summer.” Jean-Paul gives a small sigh.

“How do you keep them in reign since its summer?”

“There’s a daily head count to make sure they are here. Couple times a week they are allowed to go to town **with** a chaperone.”

“Of course.” You nod.

“Mandatory twice a week they have to help Lukas with yard work, but they can do basic whatever they want for the most part. Some still participate in clubs.”

“It’s good that they are staying out of trouble. I know that whenever Lukas came home we hardly separated and would just rotate whose house we were spending the night at. And we acted like hooligans the whole time.”

“Yeah I remember that summer I can home with him to meet all of you. Frankie came up with the idea that we needed to go to Chicago for the weekend because it was her birthday.”

“Oh god yes! You snuck us into the club and then Lucine got us kicked out because she took her shirt off and got into a fight with the bartender.”

“Yeah then we loitered at Waffle House for the rest of the night waiting for the Navy Pier to open so Frankie could ride the Ferris wheel. I was surprised that Lucine was able to smuggle that bottle of fireball out.”

“We were surprised that you didn’t run away and go back to the X Mansion after that weekend.”

“After hearing all the stories from Lukas, there’s no way you could have ran me off.”

“That’s good cause Lukas needs man friends.”

Jean-Paul laughs as he opens a set of double doors.

“Jean-Paul! Glad you could join us.” The accent immediately gives away where the man at the stove is from. It is obvious that he is from New Orleans with his southern French well Cajun accent to be exact.

“Ana this is Remy, Logan and Colossus.” Jean-Paul points to the three people in the kitchen. Remy has an apron on and is stirring a big pot. Remy is tall, broad shouldered with brown hair and red eyes. Logan and Colossus are just as Lukas has described. Logan; scruffy looking but is a very manly lumber jack. Colossus; tall and built, and built you mean built like a body builder with shiny silver metal as skin.

“Ana it’s a pleasure for you to stay with us.” Remy makes his way over to turn on his charm.

“Woah there Casanova, hands off. You better get back to the stove before the food burns.” Lukas appears out of nowhere wrapping an arm around your shoulder to steer you to the chair beside Colossus.

“Hello Anya, pleased to meet your acquaintance.” Colossus gives you a genuine smile.

“Hello.”

_OMG! He has the perfect Russian voice, I can listen to him all day._

Logan doesn’t say anything only stares and chugs his beer. Well the twelve pack he has sitting in front of him. You stare back at Logan waiting to see how long his poker face will last.

“How’s the day drinking going? Cause it’s not all day drinking unless you started this morning.”

Logan cracks a smile while everyone is surprised at his reaction. “It’s going great, I started at 9 AM.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long! I just graduated college and then went to Anime Central....I've had no time to write but don't worry I'm finishing the story!

 

* * *

 

“Ana!” Lukas elbows you in the ribs.

“What? I was going to make a comment about being a pirate but it’s already noon so I went with day drinking.”

“I think I like her better than Lana.” Logan says taking another drink.

“Well she did say she was star struck and surprised she didn’t start drooling all over you.” You look back at Logan totally ignoring Lukas.

“Ana!” Lukas shouts again. Of all things now Lukas is trying to stop you from talking.

“Hey you knew before you put a ring on it, besides it ain’t like Lucine and Lana are stalkers.” Complete sarcasm leaves your mouth.

“More like crazy fangirls.” Jean-Paul inputs.

“New subject!” Lukas declares. You can see that he is getting uncomfortable talking about how Lana has a crush on Logan.

“…Who wants to tell me how Lukas got his X-Men name?” You shout with Lukas quickly covering your mouth.

“Don’t you dare.” Lukas glares at everyone in the room with an livid tone.

“He got tangled up in a bunch of plants and fell during training one day. Logan laughed and said that he was the exact opposite of the jolly green giant. The name kind of just stuck.” Kurt’s voice carries from the doorway.

“We **knew** it had to be from something embarrassing since you wouldn’t tell us.” You have managed to pry his hand off. Lukas’s eyes narrow as he gives you a dirty look.

“Lukas had a hard time adjusting to using his powers when fighting.” Colossus explains.

“Ah and our jokes didn’t help either did it?” Sheepishly you ask.

“Not really but it gave me motivation so that one day I could use it to whoop your butts.” Lukas continues his stare.

“What jokes?” Remy asks still stirring the pot.

“Well whenever Lukas would eat vegetables or fruit we would call him a cannibal cause ya know vegetables and fruit are plants. Ha ha. Then when we would eat vegetables and fruit we would say that we were eating his children.”

“That joke didn’t stop being fuckin funny the first 100,000 times you said it.” Rolling his eyes Lukas leans away from you.

“It’s always hilarious!” You give him a smile.

“Ooh what about the one where he is actually the swamp thing.” Jean-Paul says.

“The swamp thing?” Colossus is defiantly confused.

“Not helping Jean-Paul.” Lukas throws his napkin at Jean-Paul.

“The swamp thing is a movie about an eco-plant scientist that is transformed into a swamp like plant humanoid after an explosion. So the running joke was that Lukas is in his pre swamp thing phase since his powers are to control plants.”

“You guys are brutal.” Logan chuckles.

“I didn’t come up with one that was Frankie.”

“I remember the horror, she made us all watch it because it was her new thing.” Lukas groans.

“Well forget the horror, lunch is ready!” Remy chimes in.  

Remy places a plate and bowl down in front of you and serves everyone. The food is fantastic, better than any other New Orleans styled food you have ever had. Lunch goes by quickly; everyone has to return to their daily duties. Lukas leaves you in the library, where the Professor is currently discussing the book Frankenstein. Trying to avoid any interruptions you quietly sit down in the back. The Professor is currently summarizing the book.

 

_Intelligence is knowing that Frankenstein wasn’t the monster. Wisdom is knowing that Frankenstein was the monster._

“Excellent point Solana. Would you like to further explain?” The Professor says with a smile and everyone turns to look at you. Making you realize you just thought spoke that to a telepath.

“I—uh well, intelligence is knowing that Frankenstein wasn’t the monster. Wisdom is knowing that Frankenstein was the monster. It means to every situation there are two types of people. Those who rationalize what they see and have heard versus the people who rationalize from experience and knowledge. Intelligence is defined as the ability to acquire and apply knowledge and skills learned.  In the book the towns’ people form a mob like mentality because the creature that Victor Frankenstein has created seeks revenge and is destroying their way of life. The people using their combined intelligence saw the creature as a threat for what he had done and how he was created. The people saw the creature as an abomination of man because of their acquired intelligence through family traditions and religion.”

“Very good Solana what about wisdom then?”

“Wisdom is defined as the attribute of having experience, knowledge and good judgement; the soundness of an action or decision with regard of principles. Wisdom is knowing that Frankenstein was the monster. Meaning that he is the root cause of all the damage and horror happening because of his inability to follow set rules and guidelines. He was trying to play god and create a transhuman, all the while proving that he a mortal man can create life from the dead. For whose right is it to play god; Frankenstein created a fully grown, intelligent, superhuman being only because he wanted to know the secret of life. Any other scientist or expert in the fields of medicine, science or religion even, would have stated that Victor Frankenstein was obsessed and a monster for doing what he did.” Finishing your rate the room is silent and all the students stare with horror and amazement on their faces.

“Excellent views. Leading with that what were the themes present in the story?”

The professor continues, thoroughly discussing the book. Even you have learned some new things. The Professor knows how to keep the students engaged in the discussion. Thirty minutes later everyone is dismissed.

“That was a great discussion about Frankenstein, Professor. Do you always have book discussions?” You give him a small smile. Finally approaching him after everyone has left.

“Yes, once a week I discuss a different book. This summer we are discussing banned books.”

“That’s a good group.”

“Solana would you mind taking a stroll with me?” Professor asks putting a few things away.

“Sure.”

The professor leads you outside to walk the paths around the garden.

 

“Solana have you ever heard of the butterfly effect?”

“Yes, where a small change in one state of a nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state.”

“Very good. I ask this because you are that butterfly.”

“Huh?” You pause on the side walk.

“Over the years many of the students have had problems coming to terms with who they are. Inside these walls and in real life. You have brought happiness to others, you need to learn that these changes in your life are for a reason.”

“Professor I-I don’t what to do.”  You begin to lean on the stone wall as tears form. “I’m barely on good terms with myself. But how am I’m supposed to create my own happiness with an evil organization after me and an Asgardian who does whatever the hell he likes; who hardly ever gives a straight answer follows me.”

“Courage isn’t just a matter of not being frightened. It’s being afraid and doing what you have to do anyways.”

“That doesn’t really help Professor.”

“Don’t worry it will. Your heart knows things that your mind can’t explain. All things are revealed in the end.”

“Oh Professor…anyone who would dare hate you must be stupid.”

“Why would you say that?” Professor scrunches his face in confusion for a moment.

“You are a great man, a true gentleman. You give full respect to those you don’t even know.”

The professor just smiles as you wipe your eyes. Hoping that no one can tell that you were on the verge of crying. You end up walking quietly through the rest of the garden with the professor explaining a few plants here and there. Upon reaching the doors you both go your separate ways. He is the headmaster after all, the professor has to make sure everyone is okay. You decide to go find your way back to Lukas’s room to think about your next move. Because you know you can’t stay in the X Mansion forever.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s early in the morning; well the butt crack of dawn. Lukas has already left for the morning. He goes on a run and checks the garden every morning at an ungodly hour. The beds cold now without his body heat, so grabbing a pillow and throwing the blanket around you. You migrate to Jean-Paul’s door. Knocking hard a couple of times you debate on whether you should just go in. Because Kyle arrived late last night and they could be naked so you’re going to wait a few minutes before knocking again.

“Ana? What are you doing here this early?” Jean-Paul answers the door groggily.

“The bed was cold.” With a mumble you shuffle past him aiming straight towards his bed.

“The bed was cold? Oh did Lukas go on an early morning run?”

“Mmhm.” You blurrily see that Kyle is still asleep, you flop down beside him on top of the blankets half way off the bed. Immediately falling asleep.

 

~

“Ana…..hey Ana it’s time to wake up.” Kyle’s voice is soft; soft like melted chocolate.

“Noooo.” You bury your face even farther in the pillow. Kyle chuckles and begins to rub your head.

“Ana it almost 10 o’clock, you need to wake up so I can make the bed.”

“Ugh.” With the blanket still wrapped around you; you roll off the bed with a soft thud.

“You alright?” Kyle snickers.

“Ya been through worse.” Rubbing the sleep out you can see that Kyle is dressed for the day and has his dread locks pulled into a ponytail.

“Well if you go get dressed and meet me in the kitchen downstairs. I will make you some food. I hear you love bacon strip pancakes.”

With that incentive you scramble to the door. The whole way you can hear Kyle’s laugh. Within 15 minutes you are dressed and down in the kitchen with Kyle.

Kyle Jinadu, the gorgeous man of chocolate. Standing at six feet this guy is one of the sweetest people of the male species you have ever met. Nonjudgmental and caring; married to your third-best guy friend and is currently making you bacon strip pancakes.

“Good morning to you sunshine. It’s good to see you official awake now.” Kyle smiles flipping the pancakes

“Ya, ya I’ve finally risen from the dead. It’s good to see you too. When did you get here?”

“Around 1AM, business meetings ran late.”

“Good grief.”

“Eat up and you can help decide some stuff with the Northstar Company.” Kyle puts the pile in front of you.

“Oh you better not let her decide, she might have me snowboarding down Mount Everest.” Jean-Paul laughs walking to Kyle and giving him a kiss before stealing one of your bacon pancakes.

“Awe, can’t I marry you two? All I would require are hugs.” You pout seeing how sweet and carefree they are. They are so cute and happy it makes you wanna throw up.

“Sorry Ana but we aren’t in Utah.” Kyle chuckles.

“Besides don’t you have a soulmate back in New York City?” Jean-Paul teases.

“No comment.” You frown at Jean-Paul

“Ah so that’s the reason you have suddenly showed up here.” Kyle reasons.

“There was a complicated argument fueled by emotions and superpowers with no verbal decree of commitment.” Jean-Paul steals another strip.

“Oh you’re defiantly snowboarding down Mount Everest now.” You toss your fork at Jean-Paul.

“I doubt that.” Smiling Jean-Paul knows what’s up. Lukas kept Jean-Paul in the loop about what Lukas is about you, he purposely brings Ana more into a conversation.

 

Lukas and Kurt have gone to visit the Avengers in Stark Tower. They have landed in the middle of the living room surprising everyone there.

“Who the hell are you?” Clint asks from his spot on the couch.

“Where is he?” Lukas scans the room looking for Loki.

“Ah if it isn’t the Australian Dorito.” Tony says taking drink of scotch.

“Where is he?” Lukas asks again with more determination. His ambassador skills wearing thin. The Avengers are slowly encircling Kurt and Lukas.

“Oh you mean the walking terror that is currently destroying everything I love?” Sarcasm reigning from Tony.

“Yes, him.”

“Well he is currently fighting with Thor in the gym.” Steve pipes in nodding towards the doorway.

“Will you show me the way?” Lukas tries to ask nicely.

“Lukas are you sure?” Kurt begins to question if Lukas’s plan will work.

“What so you can cause more damage?” Tony walks closer, drink still in hand eyeing Lukas.

“If Loki wants to get Ana back he is going to have to learn somethings.” Lukas stares Tony down.

“I’ll show you the way.” Clint voices walking away from the group.

“Clint!” Everyone responds looking at Clint in surprise.

“Come on.” Clint complains walking to the elevator; Lukas and Kurt follow.

As the elevator slows Lukas can hear the yelling and sounds of things crashing from inside. The room is practically destroyed. The walls have several holes in them with all of the equipment in pieces. Lukas picks up a lone weight and hurls it at Loki’s head.

“You idiot!” Lukas yells. The weight bounces off of Loki’s head seeming to merely stun him before he turns to find the culprit. The rest of the group stays back.

“You.” Loki angrily breathes.

“Did you consider that you two being apart would put her in more danger than when you are together?” Lukas closes the distance.

“What would you know?” Loki sneers.

“A lot actually like how you two don’t really know each other but have a deep bond or how this fight is a stupid reason to break up.”

“I am supposed to believe that you know what happened?”

“Yes I do know Ana has told me everything. Why? Because I’m her best friend, above all I will do what it takes to keep her happy. Even if it means coming to talk to the **dumbass** she still likes after he broke her heart.”

“Then why are you here if you care so much about her happiness?”

“This fight is nonsense trust me I know from experience.”

“What experience would that be?”

“My fiancé is a non-mutant. I have had this fight about safety before, it is best to keep her with you.”

“Nonsense and we don’t have a deep bond.”

“Lies! Your eyes glassed over.”

“Huh?” Loki unconsciously takes a step back.

“Ana may not be very talkative but she is observant. For the fact that she can tell when you lie, your eyes glass over or how when you start to get angry your right hand starts to twitch. When you’re nervous you start to fidget with your left palm. What about how you are hesitant to touch the others because they might think that you will try to mind control them if you move too quickly.”

Loki is taken aback at how well Solana really observed him. Not just his flaws but his inner most thoughts as well.

“Lukas calm down.” Kurt whispers seeing how riled up he is now.

“But what about you? For being around her 24/7 you should know some pretty basic stuff about her. Like what is her favorite comic book; favorite musical; favorite color; what season does she prefer; favorite flower; is she a morning or a night person; what is her comfort food? If you don’t know what her comfort food is then you sure as hell don’t know her or know the fact that she has dual citizenship.” Lukas stops talking long enough to breath quickly before turning on everyone in the room. “Besides no one noticed the changes in her personality or routine?”

“What changes?” Natasha asks.

“Some friends you guys are. Not once the whole time she was here did she have any of her medication.” Lukas is extremely disappointed in the so called Avenger. Claiming to be Ana’s friends but not noticing anything wrong with her.

“Medication?” Thor begins to question what they missed.

“She takes medication every day for PTSD, anxiety, insomnia and depression.”

“The scratching.” Cue lightbulb to Loki realizing the latest weird thing you had been doing.

“Yes that’s one of her late signs.” Lukas exaggerated his eye roll.

“Why didn’t she say anything?” Steve is concerned because of the ways he had treated you and the news about your health.

“She would rather suffer in silence than to be a bother or have people treat her differently because she takes medication.” Lukas looks back at Loki. “So you better figure out what you are going to do.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never beg for love. Never beg someone to be with you. Never beg for attention, commitment, affection, time, or effort. Never beg someone to come back or stay. You should never have to ask to feel wanted. Begging is demeaning and degrading. If someone doesn't willingly give you these things with their arms wide open, they aren't worth it. No one under any circumstances, is ever worth begging for.

 

 

 

"Hey Ana I need your help." Lukas finds you walking in the garden studying his handy work.

"Okay help with what?"

"Well you're all the mechanical engineering and science stuff. One of the control panels in the danger room is on the fritz. I thought that you might be able to figure it out before Colossus tries to." Lukas waves his hands around like science is a weird food he must eat.

"Are you making fun of Colossus?"

"Yes and no. But come on, Colossus might cause an explosion." Lukas smiles dragging you back to the mansion and down to the basement level number two.

"Don't you have someone special to do this?" You question if this is something you should really be messing with.

"Yes but Hank is away at the moment and the Professor wants it fixed."

Lukas stops midway in the hallway and opens a door. With a smile Lukas holds the door open waiting for you to go in first. Walking in you stop dead in your tracks when you see that you are not alone. You are staring dead straight at Loki. Loki is dressed in in normal clothes rather than all of that Asgardian garb and all of the emotions you have been suppressing are staring to bubble up to the surface.

"Lukas?" You are completely confused on what's happening. Before turning around Lukas gives you a hard shove. You shuffle forwards trying not to fall. By the time, you do turn around Lukas has shut and locked the door with a loud click. There's silence form the other side of the door. You start yanking on the handle to try and open it. Oddly Loki hasn't said anything. "What the hell Lukas?" You kick the locked door.

"You two need to work it out. This door isn't going to be opened unless you two are kissing; or one or both of you are dead on the floor." Lukas's voice comes over the intercom.

"Lukas!" You turn and yell at the observation deck windows.

"Solana, Lukas is right. You miss him and I'm tired of Loki destroying everything I love because he doesn't express his emotions correctly and misses you." Tony complains over the intercom.

"Solana please you are the only creature in this realm that looks upon me with something other than hatred. Please do not turn away from me." Loki's voice is strained as if it's going to falter but still imposing.

Paying no attention to Loki, you go back to hastily trying to open the door. You can't stand to hear his voice. All you want to do is run away but you know that Lukas will just drag you back. You feel a presence beside you and out of the corner of your eye you can see that it is Loki.

"GO AWAY! You can't just play with people's feelings however you like." Shouting you give Loki a hard shove in the chest. Swiftly turning back to the observation deck you point. "AND YOU TWO! Lukas. Tony. You are both on my shit list."

In an angry manner, you walk to the other side of the room and start kicking the wall. You are trying to see if there is a secret door or ventilation shaft you can use to escape with.

"Ana please don't do that." Lukas sighs.

"Shut the fuck up!... I do what I want." Still pissed you whisper the last part.

All Loki can do is just stare at the absurdness of how irrational and uncouth you have become from your emotions. Questioning if it's because of the lack of medication or if this is your true self from the events that have transpired.

"Solana, we can fix this if you can talk to me." Loki's voice is back to sounding like its almost begging.

"Fix it? You want to fix it? What if I don't want to eh? Did you ever consider that after having my heart shattered by the one person I thought could understand and love me more than Lukas. I wouldn't want to see you again. EVER." With an eye twitch you death stare at Loki. Noticing the way he shifts back and forth between his nervous and angry fidgeting.

Loki catches your staring and straightens up putting his hands at his sides. Where he begins to wait quietly. Minutes go by with your deafening silence with only the reverberating sounds of you kicking the wall resonating in the room.

 

_Please, please talk to me. I can't bare being apart from you anymore. Tell me what you want me to do._

 

"Why?..why me?" Whispering you are barely audible as you lean your head on the wall. You can't take it anymore.

"Because I love you. You understand me better than anyone in my family." Loki slowly makes his way towards you.

"No! No, why **me**? You had magic'ed yourself away when you were injured. Why did you magic yourself onto **my** couch into **my** life? You could have gone anywhere to recuperate but you appeared to me." You angrily turn around and stomp over to him stopping just a few inches from his face. Glaring at him you don't give a shit.

"I don't know. Mother used to say that when in need our magic can take control and take us to the nearest safe place. I had willed my magic to take control."

"I'm part of your safe place?" Taking a step back you are baffled at his response.

"You are my safe place. I'm so sorry. I don't want anything to happen to you because of my mistakes and incompetence." Loki's mask cracks and you start to see the hurt child inside.

All you can do is stare into his eyes while processing this. Because you know the eyes never lie but can be quite convincing. Your heart doesn't know how to betray. The brain masters the art of deception and manipulation.

"I know you're dangerous. Don't you think if I cared about that I would have called the police or someone after you passed out that first night." Sighing you look away because for a so-called god he's so stupid.

"What will I have to do to find myself in your favor again? I want to know everything about you." Loki softly grabs your hand and places it on his chest over his heart. You can feel the silent beat of his heart with its current abnormally slow beat. Closing your eyes, you quickly debate on the right thing to do. Should you follow your head or follow your heart. Taking a leap of faith, you make your decision.

"Promise that you won't ever leave me. That you will always return no matter the situation. That if you talk to no one, talk to me and don't ever lie to me." In a demanding cold voice, you stare into his eyes. Not hesitating in your demands.

"Solana I promise to fulfil all of your wishes and more. You are a gift from the Gods and I ask for nothing more than for you to mine forever. You are my everything." A small smile forms on his face, his other hand cups your face.

"Deal." You give him a small smile. Before grabbing ahold of his collar to pull him close to give a quick peck on the lips.

"Woooo! Look at that! They kissed and made up." Tony hollers from the intercom.

"Get a room." Lukas adds chuckling.

"We are in a room stupid, you're just peeping toms."  You yell back at the observatory before ducking your face into Loki's chest from embarrassment.

"Don't worry they won't see. I have a present for you." Loki smirks whispering into your ear while wrapping an arm around your waist.

"What?" You look at him curiously as a green light appears with the feeling of pop rocks takes over.

The green light disappears and you can see the spectacular view. You two are on a low cliff side by a lake. Loki loosens his grip as you turn to look. The night sky is full of stars shinning its own light on the water. You walk closer to the cliff edge to get a better look and you notice the glowing lights of a city in the distance.

"Where are we?"

"Alfheim."

"What? No way!" Your surprised that you are even off earth let alone in another world.

"Yes, this time of night is perfect in the cliffs. Just watch." Loki smiles turning you back around to face the water leaving his hands on your waist.

"Watch what?"

"Just watch." Still holding onto you loosely he presses his chest against your back.

In the distance, it looks like a herd of horses coming out of the forest and walking down to the water. The horses look like Shire horses all in various colors but something is different. As the herd gets closer you can clearly see what appears to be white colored horns popping out of their foreheads.

"Oh my god! Unicorns! Are those really unicorns?" In disbelief, you can't contain your excitement. Unicorns are your favorite mythical creature next to dragons. Bouncing on your toes you look at Loki for reassurance on what your seeing is true.

"Alfheim contains many of what you would call magical creatures. Those are indeed unicorns."

"Wow on Earth unicorns are just a myth....Lucine is going to be so jealous when I tell I saw unicorns."

"Do you like this surprise?" Loki looks like he needs your approval of this more than anything.

"Yes!"

Loki smiles seeing the pure delight on your face. You turn back to stare in awe at the unicorns as they drift slowly to the water's edge. With a happy sigh, you lean back pressing all your weight on Loki's chest. Taking his hands, you hold them in yours.

"As a child mother used to tell us stories about the different species across the nine realms. The Midgardian lore is similar. Unicorns are a magical species resembling a horse or a child with a single horn on its forehead. Unicorns can purify poisoned waters with its horn so that other animals may drink. But according to your lore it also says that only a virgin can see and tame a unicorn; and that the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

"Wait? That last part was Harry Potter."

"I don't know what you mean." Loki smirks hiding his face in your hair.

"It's okay you nerd... so Loki I assume that Lukas had something to do with today." You cautiously ask knowing you are probably right.

"Yes, he actually flung a weight at my head to knock some sense into me. Lukas gave me a colorful insight of an outsider's perspective."

"Yup that sounds like him. So, knowing him I guess he also said somethings about me that ya'll didn't know." Cause you know Lukas he probably mentioned the medication in his outburst.

"He did and it added some pieces to the puzzle of understanding you." Loki moves your hands with his as he wraps his arms around you. You chuckle quietly at the way he put his response. "Lukas mentioned something about a dual citizenship?"

"Ah, yes me and Lucine have dual citizenship with the United States and Spain. Mom was from Spain, Dad's from the US and we were born in Barcelona, Spain." You turn your head slightly to look at him.

"So you speak two languages?"

"Actually, I speak four; English, Spanish, Italian and American Sign Language."

"Surprising, how come four?" Loki is impressed that his beloved has that ability.

"Well 80% of the US speaks English which is my native language. All of mom's family is in Catalonia, Spain; dad's side of the family is mainly Italian and Nonna made sure to teach all of the grandkids Italian; and my cousin Ollie is deaf so we all learned American Sign Language."

"Mother made sure that Thor and I knew at least the basics of all the realms languages. It was horrible because Thor was so slow." You laugh because you know that Thor was probably a horrible student. "Laugh all you want those lessons were painful to experience."

"Well it's an experience that's part of who you are." You glance back down to the shore. To see the unicorns beginning to go back into the forest.

"That's why I want to know everything about you. You are still a complete mystery to me." Loki gives you a squeeze while watching your facial expressions intently in the silence.

Once all the unicorns have disappeared back into the forest Loki gives you a few more minutes to take in the sight before teleporting you both back to the Danger Room. Lukas is waiting with Tony and Jean-Paul for your return. Lukas has your bag packed and ready to go with Rufus. With a smile, you hug Lukas and Jean-Paul bye.

At the tower, Tony, doesn't give any lip. He just disappears quietly out of the room allowing you two to be alone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later after reuniting with Loki. Steve mentioned at breakfast that he was going to bring some friends over to talk to you. His reasoning was that they had some similar experiences with Hydra and it might help talking to them so you can sort your feelings out. So, in the mean time you decided to destroy Tony's kitchen by making cookies.

"Solana?" Steve calls from the doorway.

"Over here." Pulling the cookies out of the oven you set them on the counter before walking to Steve. Beside Steve are two very different looking guys. One is a solid piece of dark chocolate that is easy on the eyes in a green t-shirt and jeans that seems very approachable. The other is more reserved with a stone face. He has his brown hair in a loose ponytail wearing a faded red shirt underneath the hoodie and jeans while most peculiarly wearing a black glove on his left hand.

"Solana this is Sam and Bucky." Steve points to each of them respectfully.

"Hi." You smile before noticing Steve staring at something in the kitchen. You spin around to see Loki hovering over the cookies freshly removed from the oven. "Don't do it! Those cookies just came out of the oven! Leave 'em alone." You glare at Loki.

Loki seems to contemplate what to do first before giving a smirk. He grabs all the cookies into his hands as you toss the towel from your shoulder at him. The towel falls short to which Loki chuckles before disappearing.

"Son of a bitch." You sigh going to pick up the towel.

"Don't worry you can always make a second batch." Steve attempts to be helpful.

"That **was** the second batch. The first batch was stolen by Tony and Clint." You stare at Steve like he's stupid. These are cookies you're talking about.

"Don't worry he is stupid about things like that." Bucky chuckles catching on to your thinking.

"Must be because apparently, he didn't get the memo that cookies are like crack around here." Sighing you shake your head in pity.

"Hey! I'm not stupid you're stupid." Steve's all defensive now like a giant toddler.

"And there's the five-year-old in Steve." Sam sighs pushing Steve back to the doorway. Once Steve leaves there's a slight tension in the air since no one really know what to do next.

"Sooo how long have you guys known Steve?" You ask before it becomes too awkward.

"Too long." Bucky shakes his head.

"A few years now." Sam smiles gesturing to the couch. "How long have you known Steve?"

"About a week and a half, I guess. These past few weeks have been a blur." Sitting of the couch you grab a pillow to hold.

"Well that's what we came to talk to you about." Sam says sitting across from you.

You tense not wanting to really talk about any of it. Bucky notices this and sits down beside you. He proceeds to remove his glove and hoodie. "You may not want to talk about it because of the pain but it helps." You can see the metal clearly and the disfiguring skin at the site where it connects when he pushes the sleeve up. "However horrible Hydra is to you. There are positives from it."

"What positives?" You slowly drag your eyes up from his shoulder to his eyes. You can see the past pain in his eyes.

"They said you beat the snot out of some Hydra goon and saved the Avengers because you noticed small details." Sam smiles when you glance at him.

"That dude was a rapist. And the thing with the details is cause I watch a lot of Sci-fi horror movies."

"You just have to see them as positives. I like to think the reason why Hydra kidnapped me. Was to give me a new arm." Bucky says weakly with a small smile.

"It's pretty impressive...do magnets stick to it?" You poke the cold metal.

"I-I don't know. I've never tried that." Bucky is thrown off by that question.

"Solana, have you thought about how these recent events have altered your anxiety and PTSD?" Sam tries to continue on topic. 

"Uh no?" You look back and forth at Sam and Bucky.  Bucky seems to been too interested in wondering if magnets would stick.

"Why don't you think about it. Compare your anxiety and PTSD levels before and after being here with the Avengers."

"Okay. So, what are you like the camp councilor?" You stare at Sam like he's a little too calm for this talk.

"Something like that." Sam chuckles. "Do you know when you will be leaving?"

"Fury said I can go back Monday. I'm actually slightly dreading that I have to go back to work."  You sigh leaning back into the couch.

"Why?" Bucky responds curiously.

"I will be going back to being basically a nanny to a bunch of old people who gave various mental and physical health problems. That itself is a tough job but now I have to start questioning in the back of my mind if any of these people with Hydra?"

"Just don't think about it. Thinking about it will cause you to think over everything and be paranoid." Bucky asserts.

"Uh huh."

"How's the relationship with Loki?" Bucky asks. He has defiantly warmed up to you.

"It's going." You say slowly.

"Just going?" Sam articulates.

"Eh we're working on it. It's something we're not used to."

"Well why did you become friends with him in the first place?" Sam questions.

"I guess I saw someone just as broken and thought maybe he just need someone to be nice to him."

"Now you're sounding like Steve. But really how is your relationship going?"  Bucky laughs.

"Ok I guess. We are now officially together. But a little shaky because of the whole fight we had. So, we agreed to take it slow and have been doing twenty question every night."

"That's good. How are your emotions holding up with these changes?" Bucky keeps pressing for your true feelings about your relationship.

"H-have you ever watched married at first sight?" You begin to fiddle with the pillow seams.

"No." They simultaneously answer.

"Well it's a reality TV show that follows six singles wanting to be married and them getting legally married to a stranger the moment they first meet. Then at the end of 9 weeks they have to decide if they want to stay married or get divorced."

"That's television?" Bucky looks disgusted.

"Yeah yeah I know it's crap. Izzy and I watch it to see these people cry and watch their relationships crash and burn cause we are both horrible people. But I-I can relate. There's pressure now that this relationship must work. Not just for my safety but for others. Lukas told me how Loki was when he saw him. I'm not stupid I understand what he's capable of." You start to get frustrated and distraught from talking about this.

"Ignore the others. Your relationship with Loki is your own." Sam reassures.

"The only pressure you should be feeling is from yourself. No matter the wait or damage that has been done. If he truly respects and loves you there will be no pressure." Bucky glances at Sam with a sweet smile.

"It's not that easy."

"I know it's like a culture shock. But you just have to roll with it sometimes." Bucky smiles at you giving you a pat on the shoulder.

You know you gotta ask since they are so sweet together. You've noticed the side glances Sam and Bucky have been giving each other. Besides the fact, they just seem so comfortable in each other's presence.

"How long have you two been dating?" You innocently ask looking back and forth between them.

"What?" Bucky is the first to respond as he leans back.

"Oh? Sorry I made the mistake." The weird look they are giving you makes you feel embarrassed.

"No, we are dating... we just haven't told anyone yet." Sam reassures you. You give them a big smile because you were right.

"How did you know?" Bucky determined to know how you know.

"Well to be honest you two are looking at each other like my sister looks at chocolate cake and she **loves** chocolate cake."

"See the small details. You are good at noticing things." Sam compliments.

"Pssh I'm an aide it's my job to notice things."

"Eh don't worry you'll do fine. If anyone picks on you, we'll just beat 'em up." Bucky smiles giving your head a teasing rub.

With an eye roll you swat Bucky's hand away. You have the odd feeling that Bucky has now adopted you as his little sister. The elevator pings and the three of you turn to look. Steve is holding a box. He pauses seeing everyone staring at him before walking around the couch.

"Um hey Solana. Since making cookies was a no go for you. I bought you some." Steve hands you a box from Insomnia cookies.

"Thanks Steve." You laugh opening the box to see it stuffed full of cookies.

"You might want to keep those on you or find a really good hiding place. Cause they will probably get stolen."

"You know what this gives me an idea. You wanna help?" You give an evil smirk.

"I see the revenge wheels turning." Sam chuckles.

"What do you have in mind?" Bucky is onboard.

"Well there's several options." Smiling you head back to the kitchen.

As much of a hassle and daycare like this place is. The Avengers tower is a nice place. You know it's going to be hard to go back to 'normal' people and not talk about how weird the Avengers really are. But it's been a good experience in making new friends. This is how it's supposed to be this is what is meant to be.

"So how are going to get revenge?" Steve questions with Sam and Bucky following close behind.

"You got any white toothpaste?"


End file.
